Open the Door
by hawkeye-song
Summary: While waiting to be reincarnated into Zelda, Hylia's guilty soul has locked itself into a dungeon, in which she relives all of her moments with Link and Demise. Oneshot, rated because of mild violence and depression.


**I do not own The Legend of Zelda, **but I do own the plot and other things.

_Stars_

A response to the challenge

given for the week of June 17th

Weak light streamed through bars in a dungeon door, barely illuminating a broken figure in white on the grimy floor. It was silent, the only sound being the ragged breathing of the woman.

_Creeeaaaaak._

Hylia looked towards the door, fear flashing in her worn blue eyes. She scrabbled to her feat and rushed to the opening door. _Please, not again, not so soon!_

She was almost to the door when two figures were shoved into the dungeon. Hylia dodged the figures and barreled into the heavy door, gripping the bars with thin hands. She saw a shadow quickly backing away from the door and called to it desperately. "Please, take them away!"

The shadow continued on, shaking its head.

"Curse you! I do not deserve this!" Hylia shook the door, screaming now. "This is not what was supposed to happen! Come back here! I did not sign up for this torture! Take them, _please! Cén fáth Tá mé chomh fuath domhain? Cad atá déanta agam? I'm begging you, take them awa-"_

A happy voice broke into Hylia's rant, "Hylia?"

The goddess stiffened, her knuckles turning white. "Please, go away," Hylia whispered, not turning around.

"Why would I want to do that?" The voice turned puzzled.

"You can open this door. Both of you can. Please, just go."

"Hylia . . . are you not happy to see me?"

The goddess whirled around, enraged. "No, I'm _not._ Now open this door and _leave!" _She stared at the man in front of her, unwillingly taking him in. He was taller than her, his messy blonde hair hanging over his eyes. He was garbed in a green tunic, a red cape draped over his shoulders, with a long green hat capping it all. Hylia's eyes caught the glint of something behind his shoulder, and she quickly snapped her eyes shut. _The sword . . ._

Hylia felt a rough hand caress her cheek. "Love . . ."

Her eyes flew open and she tore away from the man, climbing the rock face that acted as a wall in the dungeon. She reached the top and collapsed, sobbing.

_+break+_

Heavy footsteps approached Hylia, and she squeezed her eyes shut. _The pain._

A deep voice resonated throughout the dungeon, "Hylia."

The goddess cried out as she found herself loosing control over her body, being whisked away to a different time, a different place. Hylia stood tall, her grimy dress now a spotless white. Her crown rested on her head, glowing brightly.

Before her stood a goliath, a demon of supersize proportions. His black, scaly form towering over her, his flaming hair wild in the still air. Hylia narrowed her eyes, "Demise."

The demon king laughed darkly. "My soldiers told me that you had spirit, Hylia. I hope that they are correct . . . I'm going to offer you a deal, _goddess. _Surrender the Triforce to me, and I will let your surface dwellers live."

Hylia took a step forward, scowling. "Not on your worthless _life, _Demise. A life under bondage to your demons is not a life at all." She stepped right up to him, growling and pointing a finger in his face, "I am telling you right now that we will fight, and _win." _She put her fingers to her lips and blew hard, a piercing whistle echoing across the wide expanse the two leviathans stood.

When nothing happened, Demise raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Hylia smiled and turned around, just as a massive red bird landed heavily in front of her. She climbed onto it's back and it took off with a powerful downstroke, and the goddess let out a loud whoop, steering the loftwing towards a certain hero . . .

The present snapped back, and Hylia found herself standing in a torn dress facing Demise, who snorted and jumped down from the rock. She stared after him, jumping when someone shouted, "Wait, don't shoot. Someone's riding it!"

Hylia's world tilted, and -against her will- her body responded to the words. She jumped off of the loftwing and smiled at the stunned man who stood in front of her. "I am the White Goddess, Hylia."

She gestured to the red bird behind her, saying, "This is a Loftwing, Bird of the Gods."

She watched with amusement as the Hylian man stared at her in shock, then turned his attention to the loftwing, who was speaking telepathically to the hero.

The goddess worked hard to suppress a giggle as the man's face contorted into a snarl as he shouted, "'Worthless creatures?' If you're looking for people to fight with you, you've found them! _We will defeat the Demon King!"_

The loftwing snorted, then broadcasted for all to hear, "If that is so, then prove to me your worth!" It stepped up to the hero, beat it's wings, then shot off into the sky.

The hero watched it leave, jumping when Hylia spoke from behind him. "Don't worry, he is just mad that I was right about you." The hero quickly turned around and went to kneel, but Hylia stopped him. "Please, none of that. Tell me, who are you?"

The hylian bowed at the waist. "Link, knight of Hylia."

Hylia nodded, "Well met, Lord Link."

Link stiffened. "Your Grace, I am not a Lord."

Hylia looked into the hero's sapphire eyes, smiling at what she saw there. "Lord Link, you are a noble man, in more ways than one. Your troops will treat you the same, noble status or not."

The green-clad man slackened his posture, a tentative smile coming out. "If it's all the same, Your Grace, I would prefer that you call me Link."

The goddess stuck her hand out. "Please, Link. It's Hylia."

Link shook her hand. "Call it a deal."

Hylia smiled, holding onto his hand, reaching behind her. "Now that we have that taken care of, I have a boon to ask of you . . ."

Hylia suddenly found herself in control of her body, and she ripped her hand from Link's, sprinting away from him.

"Hylia!"

_"Please." _Hylia sobbed. "Just open the door and go away. I'm _begging you."_

_ ". . ._Love . . . there is no door."

Demise laughed, it's cruel sound filling the room. "I do believe that our dear goddess has gone crazy."

_+break+_

Link pulled out of Hylia's sudden hug, the shock evident on his now-red face, "Your Grace! What was that for?"

Hylia tapped the hero on his nose, smirking. "Now now, _Lord Link, _what did we decide about those pesky titles?"

"Sorry, but . . . why did you just _hug _me?"

The goddess sighed. "You looked so despairing, sitting here all alone on the battlements. To put it simply, you looked like you needed a hug." She grabbed his rough hand. "Now, what made your handsome face look so sad?"

Link smiled at 'handsome,' but his smile quickly disappeared. "Hylia . . . do you think that we will win this war?" Hearing Hylia gasp, he quickly explained. "It's just that I have seen the world, I've seen what Demise has done. I've seen whole cities that he has effortlessly leveled, soldiers that he has horribly marred." He ran a hand through his blonde hair, knocking his hat off. "He is so powerful, and it seems like we are _nothing _compared to him." His voice took on a hysterical note, "Hylia, how are we going to defeat him? It seems _impossi-"_

He was silenced by Hylia's slim finger on his lips. His eyes flew to hers, and they sat staring at each other for a long moment. Finally, Hylia smiled, and she grabbed his hat. She took off her crown, replacing it with the hat. Link's eyebrows rose as she placed the crown on his head. She giggled and stood up. "Now call your bird."

_+break+_

The couple stood on the summit of the mountain, facing each other.

Hylia smiled and took a step back, holding her arms out, "So you think that we are nothing?" When Link shook his head, Hylia raised an eyebrow. "Link, don't forget I can see into your heart."

Perceptive hearing allowed Hylia to hear Link's breath catch and his heart beat faster. He stared at her with wide eyes, but finally looked to the ground, saying, "I feel that it is impossible, Hylia."

Hylia's kind smile changed, her eyes glinting. She raised her arms to the night sky. "Now, hero, behold my power!"

As soon as she was done speaking, the stars gleamed brighter, and a ray of brilliant light shot from the sky and illuminated the goddess. She laughed with glee and looked at Link, lowering her arms.

"I am Hylia, the White Goddess, she who holds conference with the stars. I am she who the Three Great Ones, my mothers, entrusted the stewardship of the Triforce to."

She pointed to the sword strapped to Link's back. It started to glow as well, and Hylia said, "Lord Link, Knight of Hyrule, Chosen Hero of Hylia, draw your blade."

Link did as he was told, and his eyes widened as took it in.

"Behold the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane. This is a sword meant for gods, but is now wielded by a powerful, courageous human. This human has changed the blade, forged it in the fires of his boundless courage. In him are the gods well pleased."

Hylia again raised her arms, and the light subsided.

As soon as the light had completely disappeared, Hylia started to sway, her eyes fluttering. Her knees buckled, but instead of hitting the ground, she landed in Link's warm embrace. Seeing his worried expression, she smiled. "Don't worry about me, Link. Having all that power disappear so suddenly was startling, that's all."

Link smiled, but he didn't quite meet her eyes. Hylia could feel the muscles in his arms flex nervously. She put her hand to his face, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Is there something you need to ask me?"

Link's left hand twitched. "Hylia . . . can you really see into my heart?"

"It's a perk of being a goddess, but I will stop if you-" Hylia stopped when she saw something change in Link's eyes. "Link, are you quite alright?"

She was answered when his lips descended onto hers, his hands grasping the back of her neck and her waist. His mouth was unashamedly longing as he angled her head to deepen the kiss. Hylia's eyes quickly shut as she responded, weaving her fingers into his hair.

The kiss stopped as quickly as it started, and they both pulled back, gasping for breath. Link brushed a stray hair away from Hylia's face, pressing his forehead to hers. "Hylia . . . I am madly in love with you, and I figured if you can see into my heart... well, there was no point in hiding it."

Hylia smiled a brilliant smile and kissed his nose. "Tá mé Kostek i ngrá leat freisin."

Abruptly, Hylia found herself in the dungeon, staring up into Link's sharp eyes. She pushed herself out of his lap, ignoring the hurt expression when she did so. She turned away from him, tears streaming down her face. _It hurts so much._

Faltering steps approached Hylia from behind, causing her to grip the rock beneath her tightly.

"Why am I in a prison again, Hylia?"

Hylia opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words, a sob forced itself out. "Link . . . I love you, with _all my heart . . . But you must understand. Your presence here is hurting me, driving me insane. You both most go away." _Her voice cracked, and she paused, breathing heavily. _"_The three of us are bound by a thread of fate. I will see you again, hero. Now leave! Go away. Open the door."

When Link did not move, Hylia cried out, _"We will meet again, mo laoch. Now go!"_

Absolute silence filled the dungeon for a moment, but it was broken by a wrenching wail. "Why do you hate me so?"

_+break+_

Hylia wearily made her way down the rock wall, collapsing when she reached the bottom. She attempted to get up, but her legs would not obey. On her hands and knees, Hylia crawled towards the door, screaming when a large object slammed into the ground before her. She crawled over to it, and her eyes widened with horror. _Oh, Goddesses, no!_

A broken Link turned towards Hylia, his eyes barely open. "Love?"

Hylia was sucked into a vortex, forsaken memories were pushed to the front, enervated limbs were filled with life, limp hair was made glossy, and glory was returned.

When it all ended, Hylia opened her eyes. She was in a dark forest that's grass was soaked in blood. The goddess was sitting on the ground, cradling a shattered body on her lap. Shining tears streamed down her face and fell into the matted blonde hair below. _"Link . . ."_

Link turned over, facing up. Each breath came as a gasp, and Hylia could hear blood rattle around in his lungs. _"Hylia . . . Love . . ."_

_ "Shh, Rinku, _do not speak." Hylia pushed hair off of the hero's bloody forehead, her hand glowing softly. She placed it over his heart, and she could not hold back a sob at what she saw. "_Link . . ."_

She leaned down to press a tender kiss to his lips. It tasted of salt and blood. She started to lean away, stopping cold when she realized that there was no longer an unsteady heartbeat filling her ears. _Ní . . . ní, _ní, **ní! **"Link!"

Hylia's hands grew to a brilliant luminance. _"No!"_

The dungeon snapped back into place, and the light disappeared. Hylia tried to scramble up, but dead weight on her legs prevented her from doing so. She put her hands on Link's cold chest and pushed him off. She glanced around wildly. _Anything sharp . . . _There was a glint from by Link's outstretched hand, and she stumbled over to it.

Hylia quickly picked up the purple winged hilt, hefting it into the air. She fell upon it, and it went straight through her middle. Crimson quickly bloomed across her stained dress, but the goddess continued to breathe. She sobbed and drew the blade out, throwing it across the dungeon. It clattered and came to rest by massive feet.

A dark laugh echoed through the dungeon. _No, no! I will not relive this as well! Mothers! Help-_

"How pathetic." Demise picked up the Master sword and tossed it to Hylia, who shut her eyes as she caught the Blade, the whirlwind whisking her away to relive Hylia's darkest memory: the fight in which the White Goddess saw red and smashed Demise to a pulp.

_+break+_

Hylia threw the Demon King's pieces into the gaping hole at the bottom of the pit, gagging.

When she finished with the ghastly job, she turned to the unblemished pillar of white marble beside the hole. She closed her eyes and shakily raised her hands to the black sky. _"Máithreacha, le do thoil. Ceadaigh dom an cumhacht ag na déithe uair dheireanach."_

At her words, a beam shot down from the sky, illuminating her for the last time.

Hylia pointed a finger at the pillar, and it slowly uprighted itself. She opened her hand, her palm facing the pillar. It lifted off of the ground, and at another command, it was covered in white flames, being forged into a different form, one that was imbued with magic.

The goddess lowered her hand and the flames dispersed, revealing the spike that would seal Demise away for thousands of years.

Hylia slowly walked over to the Master Sword and picked it up. She stared at the blood on the blade, then said, "Lets be done with this. _Suas!"_

As she flew out of the pit, she stopped when she became level to the other half of her temple. She smiled knowingly, thinking of the future. The Master Sword glowed in recognition, and Hylia touched the hilt. _"Is é sin do mháistir, Fi. Cuimhnigh air."_

Hylia suddenly flew towards the ground, crashing into it. She recovered and looked up at the ceiling of the dungeon. She looked at her hands. Instead of the Master Sword, she clutched a long, floppy green hat.

She collapsed to the ground, sobbing. _Link . . . Link! I'm so sorry . . . _

_+break+_

Hylia dragged herself over to the rock wall, leaning on it wearily. She lifted the hat up to eye level and began to sing.

_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, bring light to the land._

_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, bring light to the land._

_Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear._

_|point of view change – third person – omniscient|_

As the imprisoned goddess sang, a bright light leaked from under the door, and a face peeked through the bars.

_Forgive me, young one, and all my decisions, I mean to make all the heavens bright._

The face pulled away and looked to the other two women in the hallway, tears making her green eyes shine. "Sisters . . . is our daughter's pain worth it?"

_Fear not, young one, destiny beckons us both to push on._

Farore looked over her shoulder into the dungeon. "She is in so much pain, " she whispered.

_Fail not, chosen one, the stars say all will be fine._

_Worry not, chosen one, we both we shine._

Din crossed her arms and turned away, grief causing her shoulders to droop.

Farore continued to whisper. "Her mind is being tormented constantly . . . I wonder how she holds on . . ."

_Oh, beloved one, I remember you always, please cling to me in your dreams._

_The journey is hard, my friend and my love, but please remember it so it can be true._

Hylia's voice cracked, and Farore asked again, "Is it _worth _it?"

_The journey is hard, my friend and my love, but please remember it so it can be true._

Nayru, who had had her eyes closed throughout the ballad, opened them to reveal wise blue spheres. As the last notes faded, she quietly said, "She believes it it."

All three of the goddesses paused when they picked up three sets of footsteps. They watched sadly as Hylia's doppelganger opened the door and thrust Link and Demise into the dungeon. The doppelganger shut the door and walked away, ignoring Hylia's cries except to shake it's head.

The goddesses watched as Hylia shook the door and screamed herself hoarse.

Din snarled and slammed her fist against the closest wall, muttering, _"Curse those stars."_

**-críochnaithe-**

**Authors Note- **First off, thank you so much for reading!

So every week, we (beautifullyblunt & I) are doing oneshots. I will not be doing a fanfic every week, and I know that she is trying to stay away from fan fiction . . . don't ask me why. If you would like the prompt, ask (just give us credit)

**Those unfamiliar lyrics to the Ballad of the Goddess are MINE. I will allow them to be used, but you HAVE to give me credit, and a link to whatever you used them for! :D I want to see it.**

Hylia was speaking Irish, and I must apologize, because I used Google Translate. :( Trust me, I am very ashamed.

I am aware that this was not the most awesome thing ever, but that's why I am doing this, to get better.

If you have any questions, just ask!


End file.
